plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Z7 Imp
250px |stat 1 title = Health |stat 1 info = 75 for Z7 Imp 350 for Z7 Mech |stat 2 title = Variant of |stat 2 info = Imp |stat 3 title = Primary weapons |stat 3 info = Z-11 Suppressors Z-8 Avenger |stat 4 title = Imp Abilities |stat 4 info = Impkata Gravity Grenade Z7 Call |stat 5 title = Mech Abilities |stat 5 info = Biotic Pull Zomni-Blade Explosive Escape |stat 6 title = Rarity |stat 6 info = Special}} 'Z7 Imp '''is a Special variant of the Imp in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. This variant was first announced during Gamescom 2015 as a bonus for those who pre-order the game before launch. He also includes a Z7 Mech to match his style. The mech is capable of dealing incredible damage, with its Zomni tool and B.P.P. rifle. It is designed to be based on Grass Effect, a Garden Warfare spoof of Mass Effect. For players who do not pre-order the game before launch, the Z7-Mech is available in the Deluxe Edition for Garden Warfare 2. He and the Pylon Imp were the only unlockable Imp variants in the beta. Descriptions Stickerbook description "I'm the Z7 Imp, and this is my favorite Imp costume on The Citadel" In-game description His trusty Z-11 Suppressors fire as fast as you can pull the trigger! Overview Unlike most other Imp variants, Z7 Imp features non-automatic Z-11 Suppressors that will fire 1 shot every time the fire button is pressed. Due to this, shots fired by Z7 Imp are overall more accurate at the cost of a lower firing speed. While the Z-11 Suppressors are non-automatic, the Impkata ability still retains its original function, which can be used in tight spots where firing speed is more important than accuracy of every shot. His Z7 Mech has unique abilities, which are supposed to be used together. It can pull a plant towards it and then hit it with it's sword ability. Abilities Imp Impkata The Z7 Imp starts to spin around and shoot its blasters, doing damage to all plants around him. It has 100 ammo and can be canceled earlier manually. Gravity Grenade The Z7 Imp will throws a grenade, which creates a gravitational field that pulls in and traps every nearby plant for a short period of time. Z7 Call The Z7 Imp will send out an S.O.S. call on his phone, and shortly after, the Z7 Mech is deployed to where he is. Mech Biotic Pull The Z7 Mech shoots an energy ball that forces plants being hit by it to get pulled towards the Z7-Mech. Explosive Escape The Z7 Imp ejects from the Mech, after that the Z7-Mech explodes, damaging nearby plants. It is a one-time-use ability as he destroys the Z7-Mech. Zomni-Blade The Z7 Mech uses a red neon blade to slice plants in his way, dealing 80 damage. Weapon Damage Z-11 Suppressors * 6-12 Body Damage * 7-14 Head (Critical) Damage Z-8 Avenger * 7-12 Body Damage * 8-13 Head (Critical) Damage Gallery Z7RoboCall.PNG|A Z7 Imp calling its Z7-Mech Z7MechFall.PNG|A Z7-Mech after it is called Z7Mechfiring.PNG|Z7 Imp in its Mech Z7 Imp Cutscene.PNG|A Z7 Imp in a cutscene Trivia *His primary weapons (both Imp and Mech) and the Mech's exclusive abilities are a reference to Mass Effect. *In one of Agent Citron's missions, the player has to make triangulators. The Z7 Imp watches the waves coming from them in space, then comes down in his mech as a boss fight. *A limited-edition statue based on it, is made available as an exclusive to GameStop, which offers special content, including the character itself, and 300,000 PvZ coins. *He, along with Unicorn Chomper, are the only 2 special characters. *His weapons will deal less damage at range (6-7, with it being 12-13 close range). *If the player vanquishes him, they will get the achievement "My Favorite Z-Mech on the Citadel". *The Z7 mech lasts for 1:30. *His stickerbook entry is the only one where the viewed character talks about themselves instead of a narrator's description of the character. Category:Zombies Category:Variants Category:Imp and Z-Mech variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Zombie variants Category:Legendary zombies Category:Special variants